Sunday, lovely Sunday
by la Domkova
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so in the first two chapters' english isn't the best. 3 years after MKR2, Fuu wins two free ticket for the fairy park and...
1. tickets

Sunday, lovely sunday

Sunday, lovely Sunday

** **

****_By Pat-chan_

_ _

Chapter 1-Tickets

"It's your turn now."

She turned long the handle absent-mindedly and drawled a yellow marble.

"Congratulation!"Smiled the maid "You win the 6°prize of Sunshine's lottery: two Fairy Park's free tickets."

"It's no right! For us only minor prizes 'n' for sempai Houoji…"

Cried the youngest of the group shaking a pack of Scottex.

"It's not her fault, she's lucky. Very lucky."

"C'mon sempai, with whom you'll came at the Fairy Park?"

Another girl asked curiously laying a hand on her shoulder and shaking it.

Fuu putted the tickets into her schoolbag, a bit embarrassed: among her and her computer club's mates were not a bad relationship, it was only… there's not the same feeling with them that 't was with Hikaru and Umi, too why she could talk about some things only with her best friends, things about them three –things nobody could understand.

"I've no idea," she said truly "if I'd have another I could go with Hikaru-san and Umi-san or I could give them… no, I've no idea."

She'd wanted go shopping with her two friends but Umi had a fencing match that afternoon 'n' Hikaru wasn't went to school in the morning: after 13 years Mr. Shidou was back home and his children had organized a welcome-home party. The variation in her daily routine was got by materials' shortage –paper and ink- showed into the club.

Fuu eared the three girls' chat distractedly, her mind to elsewhere –to else body-, she thought at her homework which were waiting her at home, at the Monday's test, at the college's exams, at the Medical faculty which was waiting her after the High School, at her friends, at Sephiro, at him…

"And then what did you do Non? What did you say?"

Those words made her back in the real world.

"What did I? I said no: I love Tsutomu very much, very very much, but I have NO INTENTION to do "that thing" now. At fist he was a bit frustrated, I must admit it, but he hugged me closely 'n' he said me: "Don't worry No-chan, you take all the time you need, I can wait." And then…"

"Sshh!"

The third girl silenced her.

"What's wrong Mei?"

"Maybe you forget here's somebody whom NEVER had a boyfriend Non."

Mei whispered indicating with her head Fuu.

"Really! How could you be so baka?! To talk about Tsutomu near the sempai, you won't she thinks you're a easy-girl!!"

The other continued with a low voice.

"Aruko, it's a mistake or was you who asked me to tell what I did yesterday evening?"

She defended herself quickly.

Fuu laughed a bit seeing the little gag: three high school students mad with themselves while they back home and, after they've make peace, they return to chat with low voice about the same subject which have drive them angry. Happily, they whispered about their beloveds, she could listen sometime their pitiful comments on her lonely condition and on others schoolmates' supposed experiences, in the same moment they passed near some ochre buildings which she watched smiling: in the last weeks she and her two friends had studied in a those buildings' flat, in his flat.

That view, that dialogue took her an idea.

"I've remembered I must buy some things, I believe you could go to the technicist without me: tomorrow the scanner shall be at school or we cannot finish the scholastic festival's pamphlets."

She said goodbye running away. Now Fuu Houoji knew who'd come with her at the Fairy Park.

"What's happen? In that side were only some food-shops."

"She must buys something for the dinner: sensei Houoji is came to a refresher course, a five-day-full-immersion-in-English-literature, and her father too is gone for a meeting."

"Mmhh… are you sure? She could…has a date with a guy."

Aruko ventured.

"C'mon be realist Aruko: who could like a fellow as the sempai. I'm agreed with you if we are talking on her two friends: sempai Shidou is so cheerily and sempai Ryuzaki is one of the most beautiful and popular girls in our school, she looks an actress."

"Right! The only things that a boy could ask her are the tests' results: who could thinks she's pretty, even if in the least? Apart from her intelligence she has nothing of interesting."

"Ehi, girls," Mei said changing the subject "you know the strange-but-so-cool waiter who work at the 'Douglas''? Well, the other day I've talked with him!"

"It's the guy you like so much, it's true Mei-chan? I know him by sight: he has a beaving so… you say… regal that sometime I want Hiro takes him as example."

"Then what he told you?! What he told you?! What he told you?!"

Non cried out exited 'n' Mei answered faltering:

"He already has a girlfriend… but this don't mean they'll stay together forever: I hope so."

"Ugh, how we are optimists! What's his name? I don't remember."

Among equal balconies his one recognized at once, in a sea of ochre were a green 'n' white island: the lilies white as snow which he lovingly took care on his balcony. Into the elevator Fuu tried and tried again the words she must told him, her tongue won't move: 't was the first time she went at his house alone and this embarrassed her not a few. Now she knew how to move in that corridor: 541b… 543b… 545b… 547b, she was arrived.

She ringed the doorbell and waited, nobody answered; she insisted without result; she knocked, nothing. She got one's breath – she took courage- 'n' took from her schoolbag a key with a ribbon of green satin tied on –his S. Valentine's gift- and opened the door: Fuu boldly went into and looked around searching him.

She called him.

To utter his name gave her a very big emotion.

Who is the mysterious master of the house momentary-not-at-home and Fuu's assumed-boyfriend-and-for-this-reason-too-Ferio's-supposed-rival-in-love? Well, gimme the time for write – and translate- chapter 2… suspense suspense… tee hee… 

------------------------------------ TO BE CONTINUED -----------------------------------------

Ok, this is the FIRST chapter of my FIRST fan fiction, so I'll glad to receive your opinions about it – I like it; I don't like it; your sentences are very puzzling; _et cetera res_ – so I can improve my writings' quality. I know what you are thinking now, maybe: I know, my English is a VERY-FEARFUL-THING ;_; , but I translated it from Italian to English and my dictionary is about 12-years-old (mamma why u doesn't buy one a little bit more recent! GRRR!!), So apology me.

If you want contact me send me an email at: [][1]patpatruno@libero.it

Any kind of criticism will be agreed, exception for death's threats ^_^ .

PAT-CHAN

   [1]: mailto:patpatruno@libero.it



	2. white lily and the key of heaven

Hi folks, this is chapter 2 of my "Lovely Sunday": tee hee… have you there a sheet for the tears 'n' to clean your nose (I don

Hi folks, this is chapter 2 of my "Lovely Sunday": tee hee… have you there a sheet for the tears 'n' to clean your nose (I don't find a better expression for this…) and some red wine (if u have the legal age to drink it) or some bread (if u haven't the age)? Why all this questions? Well… this is a very poetical yet a bit spicy chapter so nothing is better of red wine and bread to calm the hot peppers "hotness", you'll read you'll read.

A little glossary:

_Italic: when a character says something in a different tongue (example: Fuu's mother insults);_

'________': Characters' thoughts;

"________": Speech;

-________-: Explanation;

(____ Ndr.): my personal comments.

**_______________________________________________________________**

** **

**Sunday, lovely Sunday**

** **

****_By Pat-chan_

_ _

Chapter 2- White lily and the Key of Heaven

** **

Three years. Three years made of sleepless nights, three years of empty and loneliness.

Slowly Hikaru Umi and Fuu retook their old life, with two differences: their strong friendship and the lack of the friends leaved in that world so far, that world which made them grow, mature and stronger, that world where the will was the only law, that world called Sephiro.

Since Fuu went back to Tokyo she felt she'd lost half of her heart, nothing seemed to console her: neither the study, with which she tried to full the more possible her days, nor her elder sister Kuu whom –she understood there was something wrong- tried to entertain her leading her sister often with her during the week-ends, Kuu's job as a photographer-assistant led her in wonderful places.

Fuu dreamt nothing except the day she meets him again, forgetting where she was, so her parents and her teachers had feared a serious illness: to be distracted wasn't of her. Her wish was so strong that she started to imagine he was calling her and that two amber's eyes followed every her step. She really thought she was sick.

In a November's night, not reaching to fell asleep, she went on her bedroom's balcony, with a blanket on her shoulders, and seated at the table where she used to study in Summer. The sky free of clouds, the stars and the moon on its decline path made her remember so much the world where lived the only man she had loved and sure that she never meet him again in her life, she cried knowing her relatives couldn't hear her.

"Ferio… I don't know… I don't know what I'd give for see you again… even if for an hour… only an hour…Ferio… Ferio…

The words stopped in her throat, only his name reached to cross her teeth's formation, it was the only thing which her lips could articulated, she cried on her arms, her body shook by sobs and trembles, a shiver ran on her back when the blanket slipped away from her shoulders showing her at the night's cold, but she didn't care it: she preferred to be sick 'cause the fever's delirium made the dream more real than continuing the farce she acted every day.

How if she didn't hear her schoolmates' comments.

"Who? Houoji? Tell me at least one guy's name who'd pay her compliments!"

"But not about her good grades, if somebody had ever says her she's pretty."

"Nobody could do it! But I grieve for her: I know her since Secondary School and she never had a boyfriend."

"Well? There's who can 'n' who not." (This is a typical my city's idiom. Ndr.)

"Why do we match a date for her?"

"C'mon, how if she's interested at this kind of things. The only thing she could tell you about love is the Courteous Love's ideal in the European Medieval Literature!!"

"You're wrong!" she'd wanted to answered "There's who thinks I'm pretty, there's a boy who loves me and I love him back: a prince, a prince from another far world!"

But she knew that this kind of sentence, even if true, could only made worse. Her two adventure mates understood her mood and from what it came, particularly Hikaru, for who three loving brothers were few to substitute Lantis.

"Fuu…"

He was calling her.

Fearing it was the wind what she heard she didn't answered.

"Fuu… if u don't cover yourself you'll take cold."

The voice said. Two gentle hands replaced the blanket on her shoulders. Fuu looked up and the first thing she saw was a lily, white as snow, laying on the table and then, in the silver light of the waning moon, the shape of who she wanted to see.

"You know I don't want see you cry, I want see you always smiling."

The shape continued drying her tears: by his bare fingers' cold, which was touching her cheeks, she understood that that wasn't a dream, that his touch was real.

"It's really you… Ferio?"

"Why? Who the hell must I be?"

He answered grinning, the grin she loved so much. Fuu watched him, he didn't changed a bit, he wore dresses she never saw on him but he was he. She smiled back and hugged him on impulse burring her face on his chest.

"Ferio… I… I…"

"Ssh… there needn't words: I'm here now and I hold you tight at me, this is the most important thing."

He whispered responding at the embrace, his fingers sank in her curls.

"But… you shiver, and you're so pale. It's better if u come back to bed: I can't afford you'll be sick now I'm here, my dear Fuu."

He sweep her in his arms and led her inside, the blanket slipped again and laid between the balcony and the bedroom; after he led his lover on the bed he recovered the blanket, turned it down until her chin and before she could say something he gave her a sweet, soft and long kiss.

'This is my first kiss with him.' She said to herself closing her eyes. 'What I say: this is my FIRST kiss!' she reformed.

"How is possible you are here? I thought only the Pillar could open the way between our two worlds."

Fuu murmured looking at him. Ferio smiled:

"I wanted to see you again at all cost. If I'm here I must thank Clef…'n' my sister too."

She sprang up watching him confused and deranged. He smiled again.

"Since you'd left" he explained "I've had only a wish: stay with you even if once in my life. Everyday I went to Clef and asked him if he'd found out the way for to join your world and everyday he gave me the same answer: '_Only the Pillar can open the way, I cannot do it even if I'd know how.'_ But I won't yield, I came on Fahren, and when she knew my journey's reason, Empress Aska had promised me her help: that little girl has an adoration for you and how could I blame her? You are so loving and terribly wonderful. Nevertheless they too couldn't help me so I'd back home."

"Then how could you reach to… to join me?"

She asked moving close to him whom, after looking at her, began telling again.

"Clef was left, he went I don't know where for a kind of meeting, and then Emeraude helped me."

He stopped, unsure if to continue or to avoid this part of the story. She laid a hand on his shoulder and smiling she asked him to continue, that she wanted to know how their wish came true.

"I dreamt her, she looked like the last time I saw her when I was a child. We walked through the palace's garden on the grass, then she showed me some lilies, her favorite, and there I saw your imagine. '_It's sad'_ she said _'you are so far, now I'm happy but I feel guilt through you: you're my little brother and I'm sorrow for you. But I can help you, I know how you can reach her: it's very difficult and painful, maybe you couldn't succeed but if your wish is sincere… if your love is sincere you'll haven't matters to do it. You must call for help to Clef for open a crossing in the right place and in the right way.' _When Clef came back I told him everything and he said me that he knew it, then we at once started the preparations and few time I left he told me somebody was expecting me. '_I don't know who they are' _he said _'but they'll help you while you'll stay in the other world. We'll can communicate so call me when you'll find Fuu.'_ I don't remember what happened then, I think I've lost consciousness and when I woke up they were around me: Mr. Cloud, m.lle Boadicea, Miss Leann 'n' Morima. They was very kind with me: they gave me a house, made me know this world and I, in their help's change, have insist to work in their restaurant. Why are you laughing?"

He asked seeing her laughing hard.

"Nothing, it is… I was imaging you dressed as a waiter. Sorry, but I can't help it! However, what's this restaurant's name?"

Fuu asked when she stopped to laugh and took again her self-control.

"It's the Douglas'"

Fuu'd often listened to talk about that place few blocks far from her school, often after school her schoolmates came there: in the afternoon it was a tea-house and in the evening the district's more exclusive night-club. Fuu regretted she didn't gone there, she called herself baka, if she'd did it they could meet before, stayed more time together. As if sensing her thoughts, Ferio embraced her tingly and stroke her hair slowly.

"I've start to search you soon. I've find you nearly at once but I was afraid, I've wait to know if you'd forgotten me or not, so I've watch you, I've… spy you for a week 'n' more, I've follow you, I've find where you live, I've look on you avoiding u notice me, and I don't understand how this was possible – avoid to run to you-, I've see you every night on your balcony crying and calling me and tonight I can't stop myself: I've must tell you your, mine, our wish was be true."

Saying this he started to kiss her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips, once, twice, three times, even more deeply, brushing his hands on her cold arms trying to warm her. He did it long until he saw that she fell asleep in his hold.

Outside, on the table, the lily's whiteness seemed to glow in the waning moon's light.

"Fuu, dear… wake up: it's 07:30 AM! Fuu?!"

The mother came in her youngest daughter's bedroom.

"Fuu, you must ABSOLUTELY stop to sleep with the open window: not only u take cold, but a thief could enter through there. Fuu…"

Elizabeth Houoji, hands on her sides, was been to give a good telling-off in morning early when she saw how glossy were the eyes and how pale were the cheeks of Fuu and her voice from cold 'n' sharp became worried.

"_OH MY GOD!_ Fuu are you OK? You don't look well this morning. You must have some temperature… Kuu! Kuu could you gimme the thermometer? Kuu c'mon, go out from the bathroom! _Who do u believe to be?! Cleopatra or Liz Taylor?!_"

Fuu smiled hearing her mother insults: when she became angry she expressed her mad-mood in her mother tongue. Elizabeth –or Betsy, how she liked to be called- was a hot-tempered woman, lived in San Francisco till the day she'd decided to follow in Japan Seichiro Houoji, currently her husband and her two daughters' father, and there she taught English in Fuu's school where she was loved by school population. From Betsy they'd inherited the fair hair and the green eyes but Fuu, on the contrary of her sister, had her father's same temper.

The woman went in the passage shouting incomprehensible words; strangely in Fuu's mind came back Caldina with her accent so funny: surely if her and Betsy could been good friends if they could meet. By an association of ideas she thought back to Ferio's and what-was-happened-in-the-night's memories, she sighed at those ghosts believing them only dreams; flopping on the pillow some tears flowed on her face: the fever was in one sense that fantasy's continuation. Her mother came in again shaking the thermometer and slipped it in Fuu's mouth.

"I think it's better you don't leave the bed. Stay down, don't move: I'll talk with that disagreeable Tsukishiro about your chemistry's test, you'll make up for it when you'll back to school. Mmhh? Beauty lily Fuu, where did u buy it? However you'd take one for your sis too! _WHAT?! 38° Celsius and half?!?_ _Honey_! Call the doctor Fuu has got the flu! Lucky eh? Fall ill in daddy's day-off. Well _darling_, take care of yourself: _see you later._"

She kissed her goodbye on her hot forehead.

With the feverish eyes Fuu watched on her writing-desk, stringed in a half-liter mineral water's bottle which she had in her room, the white lily that her love had give her as the silent witness of a tangible reality. She blushed at those new memories and new tears –this time of joy- made her eyes glossier.

A pair of hours later the doctor arrived, after a quick visit he gave her the therapy and putted her on the sick-list for 5 days with the flat order to keep the window closed.

Some times she felt asleep living again in the dream what was happened to her: she was happy –in spite of the flu- that at last they'd stay together, she reddened thinking how she could to let things go in that way.

"Well, I thought it was only a wonderful dream, after all I feel asleep in his arms…"

She said to herself before her common sense.

In the afternoon Hikaru 'n' Umi came to see her.

"What happens Fuu-chan? You seem happy to catch the flu."

Umi winked noticing her friend's ecstatic face.

"Maybe are u happy 'cause you didn't the chem.'s test? Your own is called luck: you know, it was A VERY FEARFUL THING!!!!"

Hikaru cried innocently. Fuu shook her head and hugged both, she told them everything, her face became more shining and her friends were glad for her.

"Fuu… are you SURE you'd told us ALL? Isn't it that you two… considering the hour… do you understood what I mean?"

Umi hissed with the most mischievous voice she was able and a spark of complicity in her gaze addressed to the girl's flush.

"Have u said 'Douglas'" Hikaru mumbled "Indeed recently I've hear some girls talk about a waiter whom work there from about 10 days: from their description at first I though he was him but then I remembered that only the Pillar could open the passage between the Earth and Sephiro and I didn't look after it."

"OK Fuu-chan, now we must go away: take care of yourself. From our side tomorrow we'll go at the Douglas' after lessons 'to investigate' so… we'll let you know."

In February snowed still a bit and the three high-school students came in the teahouse dusting the snow from their coats. They weren't different among the other customers but one of the managers came toward them smiling.

_"Les mes clientes préfères !_If you carry on in this way you'll be our principal money's source. Today it's Saint Valentine's day, so I advise you against Leann's specialties."

The woman advised with her charming Provencal accent taking the girls to a table. A waitress soon took their orders.

"Do you see him?"

"No, I don'… oh, he's there!"

"Yet as a waiter Ferio isn't bad, but… had you liked best if 't was him to serve us Fuu?"

Fuu flushed at Umi's gaze looking her hands, then she looked up on him and following him while he came to the bench, took a tray with upon tea 'n' hot chocolate's cups and went back at a table of soppy girls. Feeling her stare on him he turned toward her grinning and she smiled back.

After a bit of time the waitress gave them their ordinations telling that Fuu had adspected for her chocolate's mousse: some minutes after Miss Leann herself went out the kitchen bringing triumphantly a helping of chocolate's mousse flambé –it wasn't exactly what Fuu'd asked for- and with a pompous deed she putted it in front of her saying:

"_For melt your heart."_

And then she whispered in her ears:

"He'll wait u at 6:30 PM into the wardrobe."

While miss Leann went back to the kitchen Ferio fortuitously passed nearby her and she quickly took him by an arm and turning themselves toward the three girls she declaimed:

" _Vivamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus,_

_Rumoresque senum severiorum_

_Omnes unius aestimemus assis!_

___Soles occidere et redire possunt :_

_Nobis cum semel occidit brevis lux,_

_Nox est perpetua una dormienda._

_ _

___Da mi basia mille, deinde centum,_

_Dein mille altera, dein secunda centum,_

_Deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum._

_Dein, cum milia multa fecerimus,_

_Conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus,_

___Aut ne quis malus invidere possit,_

___Cum tantum sciat esse basiorum._"

(OK, I hope you know Latin: I can't help it, I MUST PUT IT HERE!! You'll read, you'll read…. Ndr)

Everybody clapped: during the afternoon she'd been cheer up the customers with poems and passages suitable for the day's Saint alternating with m.lle Boadicea –the Provençal-speeching woman, but she'd recited the V Catullus' ode only for the strange-but-so-cool waiter 'n' for his shy-but-so-graceful girlfriend.

Finished her tea and her mousse flambé –which came out really delicious- she waited the date's time with a little chat, Fuu with an excuse went away from her friends.

"What does he tell her?"

Hikaru asked to Umi.

"Oh… maybe… he'll give her his S. Valentine's gift…"

The brassy plate on the door said 'wardrobe'. Fuu wavered a little before knocking the door.

"Come in Fuu."

She looked for him inside.

"Ferio where are you?"

"Here, at this side!"

Following his voice she got him in a nearby room.

"What did… Ferio!! You could tell me you're changing your clothes!!!"

"But… but I'm still finished!"

He cried out tying his shoes. When he looked up on her and saw his reflection in her eyes something sprang out in his mind: he came close her and fingered one her curl –in three years her hair grew longer now touching her back for his joy 'n' fun- and bend his head to her, their faces at a breath's distance.

"I saw miss Leann herself brought to you the sweet meat."

He whispered not moving his eyes from hers.

"It was a simple chocolate's mousse, flambéed, but it was a simple and classic chocolate's mousse."

"But she brought it to you, and today no-one can trusts in Leann Albatou: this morning she sparkled. She could put one of her 'infamous' secret ingredient in your mousse."

"Ugh… do you think she wants to poison me?"

She chuckled.

"No, but I think she'd made me the same joke…"

Saying this, Ferio locked an arm around her waist, closing the distance between them and with the free hand's fingers he caressed her velvet-like cheek. Fuu felt something moved inner her: with a coup d'Etat her heart deposed her reason asserting its authority immediately and she started to obey at these new laws. Slowly her hands glided from his arms to his shoulders as she closed the distance between their faces laying a tender and hesitant kiss on his lips. An unknown side of her for the first time raised up to let get in hand the situation.

The kiss deepened more than the usual,

**_Da mi basia mille, deinde centum _– Give me thousands kisses, and then hundreds**__

Unbelievably scorching and passionate: this surprised Ferio not few, he didn't expected such rapture from his shy-and-so-loved Fuu, and inside himself he felt she too was amazed by it. He pushed her against the wall, his hands searching a way to reach her flesh, undid her tie's knot of her gray school-dress and freed the firsts three collar-studs of her blouse, his mouth moved along her neck and collarbone while his fingers tried to free some other button to show more her breast's skin. Fuu breathed difficulty, the few reason which she still had commanded her to not make any kind of sound and to concentrate on how to stop what was happening but her heart –her love for him- shushed it, her eyes enfeebled as she felt his kisses on her skin and he just reached to… __

"Hay, Paolo & Francesca (these are the protagonists of Hell's 5 canto in the 'Divina Commedia' by Dante Alighieri, if u have the opportunity to read it, you read it. Ndr), I understand you don't want to be disturbed, yet u could do your 'activity' at YOUR HOME TOO."

Mr. Cloud giggled putting his head into the room. Ferio and Fuu parted soon, both blushing, he trying to recover some dignity,

'Hell' he thought 'just at the right moment! Damn you Cloud!'

And she was showing her back at the door.

"Anyhow" the man said as an apology "I went only to inform the miss that her two friends are gone and to give her hers things. Ferio, Mademoiselle."

"I'm sorry," Ferio apologized as the door was closed "I'm REALLY SORRY: I… I don't know what happened to me before."

Fuu didn't look him, intent on taking again her self-control, her reason took again the control, the coup d'Etat was failed. For now.

"Fuu… Fuu please tell me something, tell me if you're angry or not with me."

She started hearing a plea in his voice: she turned and looked into his eyes, her face shocked, she shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"You don't need to apologize, me too don't know what happened to myself: we're quits."

Ferio smiled too and gave a sigh of relief: he was been forgiven, she'd forgive him and that was the most important thing at the moment. He laid a hand on her shoulder and said:

"I see you home, at this hour it's dark and it's dangerous for a charming girl as you to go around alone."

They walked on their way under the umbrella, each staying thing and feeling the other's warmness, and chatted about a lots of things sniggering and joking, especially when Fuu told a little Umi's 'incident' happened in morning during the Biology's lesson. They had only to turn an angle 'n' was arrived, but Ferio said that his duty end there yet he wasn't gone until she was entered into her house.

"Love is blind but neighbors aren't ('Never kiss before home: Love is blind etc.' another idiom. Ndr), at least so said m.lle Boadicea even if I never understood the meaning."

They looked each other for a second without saying a word, both embarrassed because that name had remembered them their little 'incident'.

"Ah…" he said after a while " I forgot to give u this."

From his coat's pocket he took a key with a green satin ribbon tied on and dangled it before her eyes.

"What…"

She asked curious and baffled.

"Miss Leann told me today lovers exchange gifts, even if I think this could be done every day. This is my present for you: the Key of Heaven."

------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED-------------------------------------------

Well, maybe this one is a 'little' long but I hope you enjoy it. From today I have a new English dictionary: it's on CD Room so it is easier to handle and soon I'll buy a translation processor (thank God for the daddy You give me…).

Now I think you have some questions:

1°) Why is Fuu's mother American?

Because I want justify her blonde and curly hair and her green eyes and because that kind of person is essential for the story.

2°) what does miss Leann put in Fuu's mousse?

One of her aphrodisiac spice which…

"My secret ingredients AREN'T APHRODISIAC Pat-chan!! They are useful to melt people's heart as I said before, and to awaken a sleeping side of someone: I did it for Ferio's sake, u don't know how many times he told me he wants his Fuu a little bit less shy!!!!"

Thanks for the help miss Leann…

For any other questions my e-mail it's always the same: [patpatruno@libero.it][1]

_PAT-CHAN_

_ _

****

   [1]: mailto:patpatruno@libero.it



	3. in the prince's rooms

Well, well, well, this time you have owed to wait a bit too much I must admit it, however the long wait goes all to your advan

Well, well, well, this time you have owed to wait a bit too much I must admit it, however the long wait goes all to your advantage: from this chapter in then, in fact, my English will be - more or less- perfect, after an along attend and an along suffer has finally to my -and yours- disposition the program of automatic translation -and my job is reduced of 1/ 3- therefore now doesn't have excuses for don't read my fanfict. Enjoy ^ _^ !

_Cursive: when a character is expressed in an other language (es.: Betsy);_

'_____': Thoughts of the characters;

"_____": dialogues;

- _____-: explanations;

(___.Ndr): my personal comments;

**__-__**: Translations.

**___________________________________________________ ______________**

** **

Sunday, lovely Sunday

****_by Pat-chan_

_ _

**Cap. 3: In the rooms of the Prince**

"Ferio, are you here?"Fuu asked again taking off the shoes "it's strange, yet I did think he has the evening turn on Friday."

Also if the flat at the moment was uninhabited, she was not able to chase away the blush from her cheeks, she was alone in those rooms which transuded of his presence:Ferio wasn't messy, but he did things to half and that day the dishes were in the sink, the utensils from gardening on a sheet of newspaper near flowerpots, the dirty laundry was to wash, the bed was ok but she thought it was good remake it, she didn't dare think in what conditions were the bathroom.

'I must admit: he is a bit messy.' She thought with a sigh and began to be busy 'I guess he will return in a hour and since I'm here I think it's well tidy up and cook something for supper, when I will come back home I'll call up him.'

Ferio's flat was furnished with a delicious colonial style - it previously was of Miss Leann, who had surrendered it at him furnished-, simple but elegant, perfect for him, but there were some objects he had carried from Sephiro, among which one splendid portrait of Princess Emeraude; on his bedside table she noticed for the first time a photograph holder and she was surprise to see that it framed a her photo gone off during the last scholastic trip.

'Of certain this is work of Umi' she thought.

Fuu was washing the cups when two wet arms encircled her bust just under her breast and she was about to launch a cry when she recognized the laughter from behind her shoulders.

"Ferio, are these jokes to become?!"

She hissed without turn, his laughter seemed to grow faint.

"Sorry, but the temptation was too strong. But you must not leave the door ajar."

He reproached in turn leaning himself completely to her back and tightening the embrace, he then placed his chin on her shoulder for see what she was doing.

"Are you rotten, would I can known where do you have stayed?"

"My neighbour, Mrs. Kanzaki, had asked me to help her to wash her dog, and Pachi is a type for nothing calm: it has thrown me three or four times in the tub. You know, when I've entered and have sight you to the sink, it seemed I was an employee who, went back home from the job, finds his own adorable wife preparing the supper." 

Fuu blushed listening the second part of his answer and tried to gather on the dishes while Ferio kissed her right cheek repeatedly.

"This is the first time you come here alone, I wouldn't have hoped it..."

She gasped when she felt his hands move on her body, one ready to lace her the waist and the other moving up and grasping possessively her breast and his lips moving from her cheek toward the neck.

"Ferio... it will be very embarrassing explain to my parents why I am wet: if you want to dry yourself you could use the towels."

She murmured, her voice between the prayer and the pleasure. He just lets the taking and took himself off some footsteps.

"This is the first time you come here alone, it must be important. To what do I owe this your visit?"

He repeated with his usual grin.

Fuu finished drying the cups and putted it in the cupboard: she knew very well the answer but there was something else. She in the last times felt Ferio had something to tell her, or to ask her, and she didn't understand what it is, and she didn't dare to make questions on the subject; nonetheless she felt in their relationship was something wrong: they hadn't serious problems even if sometimes they fought, like each common couple, and they didn't stay mad with each other for more than a week, he loved her as the first day and she also. But there was something wrong, something was missing and she didn't understand what. She knew only that Ferio wanted something from her and that she wanted something from him and she didn't have any idea of what it could be.

"Surely you aren't here to set in order my house. Let me see...mmhh... it doesn't seems you have forgotten any book."

"Oh...well... tell me Ferio, what do you think to do next Sunday?"

She asked turning. He smiled as he saw her cheeks' slim blush.

"The usual things: wake up later, water my lilies, imagine what you are doing, what we could do together if you are here, think of you, dream of you..."

He began to tease her for the taste to see her cheeks become redder. She scolded him and he answered with laughter.

"Fuu, could you tell me why are you here?"

"I..."

Fuu hesitated, she turned toward the fridge but Ferio took her by the wrist and made her to sit on the sofa.

"Do you want talk 'bout it while we drink something cool? Ice tea or orange juice?"

"Ah... emmh... ice tea."

"For the miss an ice tea...and for the gentleman? -For me a glass of _leda _(a drink of Sephiro. Ndr). -I'm sorry, don't we have_ leda_: it is very expensive matter foods and drinks from an other world. -Then an ice tea also for me."

"Ferio, you aren't at the Douglas'!"

Fuu burst her sides with laughter.

"See what I must do for see you smile! You shouldn't make me work hard each time in this way."

Ferio exclaimed handing her a glass and united to her laughs his, then he sat close her. Fuu told between a sip and the other:

" This afternoon I've gone to the Sunshine where they have given me two free tickets for the amusement park that has stayed inaugurated last month, the Fairy Park, so I have thought that, as we could not spend much time together -I am busy with exams and you have your job- we could go there for spend one Sunday just I and you, but if you..."

"This one it's a beautiful idea! Therefore we will be the two of us... the perspective is very tempting. Do I come to take you home?"

"Are you crazy?! We see to the park nearby the Tokyo Tower before the fountain at 9:30 AM: we will take an hour for arrive to the Fairy Park so don't arrive late."

"To your orders knight."

Telling this he set the glasses on the table, hugged her by waist and leaned the head on her breast.

"Ferio... want to remove you from there? I am not a pillow."

"Nope."

Fuu sigh and asked a bit bored:

"Do I can at least know why you are so obsessed from my breast? You know how I am flat."

"Because it's the warmer and softer thing I know, like each of you. And you are not at all flat, you sooner or later must realize how you are charming." 

He replied looking at her with a puppy-like gaze then nuzzled the face on her shirt and breathes deeply her scent.

"Mmh... No flower of Sephiro has a smell so sweet and fresh..."

He told more to himself than to Fuu.

She must left; she didn't have any intention to get home late.

"Fuu I...."

He said while she went out.

"What?"

She asked turning around. Ferio opened the mouth like for tell something, he sigh and said:

"Never mind."

He hugged her to himself and before she went out he kissed her like if that it was the last time.

------------------------------------ TO BE CONTINUED-----------------------------------------

Perhaps perhaps the style of this chapter is a little bit formal -I have tried to make him most possible personal- but these are small drawbacks of the first times.

What do you think about this chapter? Write me write me write me!! After all I agree each kind of comment except threats of death and my new email is: [patchan83@hotmail.com][1]

This "week" I have a bonus for you: the poem's translation of the precedent chapter. Surely you will find a better translation than my.

** We live, my Lesbia, and we love,

The complaints of the boring old men

We don't esteem them a penny.

The sun sets and rises,

When the brief light fades away for us,

We have one eternal night to sleep.

Give me thousands kisses, and then hundreds,

Then other thousands, and other hundreds,

And then still thousands, and still hundreds,

Finally we'll confuse the figure, for don't know,

That no wicked could envy

Knowing such quantity of kisses. **

I hope warmly that you'll appreciate my job ^ _^

_PAT-CHAN_

   [1]: mailto:patchan83@hotmail.com



	4. june's first sunday

This chapter has a history a little bit unlucky: after have written the half more or less I don't know like I have lost the no

This chapter has a history a little bit unlucky: after have written the half more or less I don't know like I have lost the notepad and I have owed rewrite it all afresh T_T. This is the second-last chapter therefore the conclusion is near. Enjoy!

**Sunday, lovely Sunday**

**By Pat-chan**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapter 4: June's first Sunday **

**And the great day arrived. Fuu got up early morning and prepared the breakfast for herself and her holder sister, stayed home for a cold. Kuu had soon noticed the smile engraved on the face of her sister and her instinct told her that something was brooding.**

" Then, where will you meet... your friends?"

She asked putting the milk in the fridge.

" In the park near the Tower: you know well that it is always there that I meet Hikaru-san and Umi-san. Do you want the hiyoko manju also this time?"

" Fuu, I don't know... I have the impression you been hide something..."

Kuu whispered with a malicious look. Fuu blushed and turned around toward the sideboard.

" Wha-what does make you to think it? I don't have something to hide."

" Yes yes, yes yes yes, nobody get up early in Sunday morning for an appointment with his friends and a girl don't prepare herself with care if not for go out with her boyfriend: tell me who is he? Certainly it is not Seiji or you would have told it. Wait, I have his name on the tip of the tongue. Fab.... no, it is not... Fred... not even this... Ferd... phew! Fer... Feri... oh, yeah: Ferio! He is called Ferio! Now I remember: his name is Ferio! Fuu-chan tell to your little sister how he is."

Fuu became of an unlikely shade of red and shouted:

" How do you know it?! You won't have read my diary."

" Ah ah ah! Does nobody have told you that you speak while you sleep?"

Kuu snickered and teased her again.

" How is he? He is a brain like you or one of those models who come to the study for their art book or a member of any important club. Don't do that face, I..."

" Enough Kuu, there is nothing to joke whit. I go to prepare me."

" Hey wait: when you will return I want to know each particular minimum and I won't tell a thing to dad and mama! I swear it!"

But Fuu was already in her room.

Fuu wore her favorite sundress, pale green with small white flowers, and picked up her hair with a ribbon of the same color of the suit, she was rather tempted by the perfume but remembered what he had told her two days before and gave up, a light veil of lip gloss - lent from Umi- accented the naturally red cherry of her lips and as final touch the glasses by Gucci buy for Christmas by his aunt to Milan.

" Oh my God! " she exclaimed looking to the mirror " I seem an other person! "

Fuu took her purse and went out.

" Bye Kuu! I go out: I will return about at 6:30 PM! Take care of yourself. "

Kuu reached her to the hall and took her by the arm.

" Wait. Tell me at least that I am right or you won't get out of here."

" But... I am late! "

" I don't care: you will meet with your boyfriend, you could not deny it. "

" When you did go out with anybody, do I have never done you all these questions? "

" I have always told you each thing when I returned home, now is your turn. "

" ...................... "

" Then? "

" ..................... When I return home. Ok? "

" Yes!! "

Kuu exclaimed victorious lifting a fist and lets go Fuu, who went out of house running.

Awful delay. He was in awful delay. In the crowed park was difficult individualize anybody. The young man reached the fountain and there saw his ethereal friend looking at herself in the water.

" Who do you attend sweet maid? Is your prince late? "

He asked to her shoulders and she answered without turn:

" No, dear sir: not my prince, but I attend a lost hunter. "

" Ah, do you offend me Knight: this is the consideration that I have in you? "

" Your Highness" she exclaimed looking him " the consideration that you have in me is very high. Your Grace should show mostly the love for me. "

Ferio smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the angle of her mouth.

" If I don't show, it is only because I know how you are timid, my Knight. "

They looked in their eyes and then burst to laugh. Laugh he took her hand and together they ran toward the station.

The park was very beautiful, colored, pleasing and the air was full of sounds and perfumes. A couple with the brochure in hand was deciding the program of the day.

" ...'Our new aquatic park has the longer slide in the world and in our covered swimming pool we give FREE lessons of Aqua gym...' Knowing it before I would have convinced you to carry the bathing suit of which Umi has so much spoken. "

Ferio said with a mischievous gaze. Fuu blushed and tore him the brochure from the hands.

" Gimmy it, I will look for something of interesting! Let me see... '... And as each first Sunday of the month in our outdoor auditorium there will be a concert of classical music: we will greet the imminent arrival of the summer with a concert for piano by Chopin.' Wow! Please Ferio, we go to the concert: I love Chopin!! "

He looked at her upset: feeling himself eaten up with jealousy, he wondered how she dares tell a thing of that kind in his presence and whoever is this 'Sciopen' who tried to carry her away. As if she senses his thoughts, Fuu began to laugh more and more strong and after half-hour she explained:

"With 'I love Chopin' I want tell that I love his music, he is one of my favorite composers. For the scholastic festival I practice me on one his piece, a nocturne: I perform it to perfection but Kisaragi-sensei says that it is flat, without emotions, however it is a very wonderful piece. Who knows, maybe a day I will play for you. "

She saw him throw a sigh of relief and added with a teasing gaze:

" Jealous? "

He looked at her again, cleared up the voice and he/she/it/you told to do one in hurry if they wanted to find of the good places in the auditorium, and taking her by the wrist he set off.

Fuu was right: the concert was very beautiful. She drew close him and leaning her head on his shoulder she sighed, her warm breath grazed his neck making run shivers along his back, and she left half open her eyes taken by the melody. Ferio reflected about what have happened: what would have happened if anybody comes forward and he have claimed her for himself? How would his life without Fuu be? He didn't want to think yet... he could not help. He knew very well that he was not her only thought, that she had the studies to carry ahead and a family to which answer, however... however he could not help and he continued to wish each her instant of life for himself, each her smile, each her look, in few words that she was only his and this his possessives was the principal cause of their tiffs. Ferio was sure of a thing: if he has lost Fuu he would have died from the pain and...

" Sorry, with this heat I should not have lent me on you. "

Fuu whispered standing back but he putted an arm round her shoulders and threw her close.

" Don't worry: until you will be with me I will stay more that well. "

He replied kissing her forehead while in the air the notes of the melody quivered transported by the summer breeze.

" ... these are hydrangeas and these rhododendrons. It will be better get out of here or we'll... steam! "

Ferio laughed and shook the head.

" No my dear Fuu-chan: I have the great opportunity to see good chunk of the terrestrial flora and I need a guide, who would be you. And what are these? Roses? "

Fuu sigh deeply and shake the depressed head.

" They are camellias. The roses are out: I sincerely didn't know that the Fairy Park has a botanical garden too. Its owners must have spent a fortune to create a thing so beautiful: they are right to nickname it 'Pearl of the Japan.' Hey hey hey! From there you arrive to the tropical greenhouse: if we go there we'll steam indeed!"

" Miss Leann asks me when I will begin to give you some orchids and... and I want to see how they are. Then we will go to lunch, I promise you it. "

The hot and damp air and the luxuriant tropical plants and a constant flow of water greeted them. The orchids, dressed with their more garish colors, made show of themselves in a perpetual competition of beauty: Ferio was spellbound by them, but what more fascinated him was the breathless tide of the breath of Fuu and the be resplendent of the sweat drops on her forehead.

" Ferio... I cannot stay for a longer time here inside: do we go out? After al... "

He hushed her leaning two fingers on her lips while with the other hand he cleared her forehead from the sweat and caressed her face, and then he kissed her tip of the nose. Fuu could not blush: she was already red for the heat. It was midday and nobody was so insane to go in a greenhouse in that hour. Ferio moved his hands on her shoulders and kissed long, after he told.

" Now we could go to lunch. What would you eat? "

Fuu smiled and walking toward the exit admitted:

" The only thought that I have in mind now is get out here and throw you in the first fountain that I see. "

Ferio looked at her amazed and then laughed: Fuu sometimes knew how to be a true tomboy, perhaps because the influence of Umi.

At 4 o'clock PM they had already visited a sizeable portion of the park, so they decided to rest a little bit- also because Ferio had slipped and was hurt - and sat on a bench.

" Tell me if anybody could be stupider: fall in that way in front of all that people! I hope that now you don't feel embarrassed. "

Fuu shook her head while she fumbled for a handkerchief in her purse.

" It could happen to whoever. How are you? But where I have put that handkerchief... "

" I am well, a little bit painful but I am well. Ouch! You hurt me! "

" Sorry. " Fuu whispered biting her lower lip. " If we don't put some ice or cold water it will swell. Wait an instant here. "

She got up of release and runs away.

" Hey Fuu... where are you going? "

" To take something for your forehead! "

She reached the nearer refreshment booth and delays her turn.

To one of the tables a group had sat eating ice cream and one of the boys noticed the girl in green and he drew near her.

" Good afternoon Fuu-san: have you too come here today? "

She turned and recognizing him smiled.

" Seiji-san! Good afternoon: I didn't expect to meet you today this is a pleasant surprise. Ah, could I have some ice? "

Seiji looked her from the head to the feet: she seemed different from the Fuu he met in school each day.

" Do you know that I didn't have recognized you? I am ill mannered: want you to eat an ice cream with us? "

Fuu looked at him: Seiji was her friend since primary school and was the most popular boy in their school. Peering beyond his shoulders, she saw he was with some members of the track club.

" Your friends would not appreciate it and... "

" I assure you that they won't bother you. You know that today you seem indeed... "

" ... they are waiting me. Here we see tomorrow at school. Good fun. "

She exclaimed taking the full glass of ice. Seiji saw her run and fade away between the crowd: who could wait her? Perhaps her two friends whom she had known in the secondary schools? How did she have known Umi-san and Hikaru-san if they have frequented three different schools? Fuu, who usually told him each thing, had not told it. A hand on his shoulder made him to return with the feet for earth.

" Who was that girl? "

His sister asked him. He looked at her and wondered how a girl so superficial could be his twin sister.

" Never mind. Stella... you are making to drip your ice cream on my shirt! And it is chocolate ice cream! "

" As noise for some ice cream, you should calm down. Do you know Kira a minute ago has seen that strange-but-so-cool waiter who work to the Douglas'? Don't you become jealous thinking that now your girlfriend is been courting an other boy? "

Fuu was nervous: to have met Seiji with his friends annoyed her, if they have seen her with Ferio the following day at school comments would not have spared itself and to be the center of gossips was her more remote wish, however... however that was the first time she got out alone with Ferio and she wanted that day to don't ever finish.

Without tell a word, she winded some ice cube in the handkerchief and with it packed his forehead.

" What has happened? "

No answer.

" Fuu, tell me what have happened. "

" I... " She looked around " nothing, nothing has happened. "

Ferio sighed: he knew very well that she had lain, but from her behavior he also understood that was not place for speak. He too looked around and sights the Ferris wheel thought that could be the right place.

" Would you like to go there? "

Fuu looked at it in the eyes and nodded.

Both were silent for a long time. It was the typical summer day: the sky was blue with some clouds which seemed sort of spun sugar, the sun was yellow and red-hot and the crickets sang their usual sol-fa. Ferio observed the girl sat before him and asked himself what worries her: the silence was killing him.

" You know," he told " they have decided to give me a promotion. "

Fuu, returned a conscious being, smiled him.

" Why? "

" They are about to open a new local... in London if I don't mistake... so they have decided to entrust me the management of the Douglas' here in Tokyo. "

She laughed to the new and after a little bit he imitated her, happy to have brought again the smile on her face.

" But are you sure you can manage a restaurant? You were so nice as waiter! "

" I remember you that to Sephiro I was a prince: I have governed only for three years, it is true, but I know what do. "

" You haven't wanted ever be a prince. "

" Right, but this time it is different because we will spend much more time together, I and you... now do you want tell me what is wrong? "

The smile of Fuu went off. Ferio sat close to her and leant a hand on her cheek, then turned her face toward him for look in her eyes but she held a low look and sighed. Ferio sighed and embraced her trying to make her understand she didn't have to fear. They stayed in this way for a long time. The heel had completed around 1/ 3 of his turn.

" Ferio... "

" Mm? "

" Ferio... " Fuu looked for the more correct words for express his thought. " ... don't you think there is be missing something? From some time I have this feeling. "

Ferio tightened her stronger.

' Oh, I know very well what we are missing, but you must understand it alone. '

" It is because we don't spend much time together honey: but now that you have finished the school and that the restaurant will be closed for the restructuring well spend each day together, also 24 hours to the day if we will want."

Fuu fixed him amazed and he answered kissing her.

" Don't worry: nobody could see us. Love, I would want only share each instant of my life with you: I know well that's why often I am jealous and little bit too possessive towards you, but I am afraid of losing you... I would want you to be exclusively mine... "

" Ferio! You know it... "

He hushed her with an other kiss. Their box had overcome the taller point.

" Now promise me that you will spend more time with me. And if you don't have plans for the summer we could organize a trip, where you will want. "

" Su-surely. "

Fuu blushed furiously while Ferio resumed to kiss her.

The box stayed announcing that it was the time to descend. Ferio took Fuu's hand and helped her descend asking what they would have done.

" If you are not sorry, we leave. "

She answered shyly. He launched her an inquisitional glance that made her blush, he took her hand and threw her to himself.

" Why? Are you tired? "

" N-no. " she answered looking the people as if she was looking for somebody. " it is only that... here, when I have gone to buy the ice I have met some schoolmates and so... "

" You would not want them to see us together. "

He concluded for her. Ferio sighed discouraged while Fuu nodded weakly fixing the roads reddish tiles. Then he added:

" Do you be ashamed so much to stay with me? I want to shout to the entire world how I love you. "

" No, at all! However... I don't like that the people takes an interest in my private matters: I must already bear all the ill wills they tell on of me to school and I would not want they invent tales also on us two. After all our love is a thing that concerns only us. "

" This is true. "

Ferio admitted. He looked at the time: 3: 45 PM, they had beyond two hours and half to their disposition. He thought about along scratching his chin and finally proposed:

" Do we go for a walk in center after have eaten something? A tea to the Douglas' and then some shopping? If I don't mistake there it is a train at 4:10 PM. "

Fuu looked at him surprised: for the umpteenth time he had done as she wanted and this - at least to her judgment- it was a proof than he loves her, and kissing him quickly on the cheek she answered:

" Yes, it is a good idea. "

========================== TO BE CONTINUED ==================================

I must admit that the idea of the fun fair has not revealed itself good, but by now it was a little bit late for change T_T and I hope that this chapter has not disappointed you.

From some time my email has changed - not that the old is not still valid - and it is:

[patchan83@hotmail.com][1]

Therefore write me in so much!

Pat-chan

   [1]: mailto:patchan83@hotmail.com



	5. triumph of strawberries with white choco...

Sunday, lovely Sunday

**Sunday, lovely Sunday**

**By Pat-chan**

**Chapter 5: Triumph of strawberries with white chocolate's mousse**

The Douglas' had been open since few, the waiters were busy to sweep the floor and to set the tables, a noise of pots and water came from the kitchen with Miss Leann's sensual voice, she was singing a sad Italian song.

A girl with light chestnut hair greeted Ferio.

" Hi Ambrosia! Does Miss Leann be in a bad mood?"

" No, today is the anniversary and she is a little bit sad. To tell the truth today there are many events to remember - even, to forget - so the Mistress has come here to make sure that everything goes well."

" But... I know this song."

Fuu exclaimed.

_(...) di quei violini suonati dal vento_

_l'ultimo bacio mia dolce bambina_

_brucia sul viso come gocce di limone_

_l'eroico coraggio di un feroce addio (...)_

_ _

Fuu remembered where she had heard that song. Aunt Yuriko had given Kuu a CD of an Italian singer with whom she had played: she needed the arcs for her concert and her was been found among the 5- three violinists and two cellists - who they had been chosen. She liked so much her song that Yuriko had decided to buy some to hand out in family. Fuu loved that marvelously sad song even if she didn't understand the meaning of the words.

Ferio made sit his beloved on a stool and he wondered if was possible order something to take away. Ambrosia answered that shortly the cakes would have been ready, just the last retouches: in fact, Miss Leann had found an old recipe give her by a hers old friend, something really special.

" Well, we could be the first to taste this new specialty!"

Fuu teased. Ferio looked at her with a mischievous glance.

" And suffer the same effects of the last time? I would not dislike it..."

" Ferio...!"

She scolded him snickering; she then blushed. She also would not have disliked it.

Both turned toward the stair that carried to the superior floor: somebody was descending.

" Mistress!"

All the waiters exclaimed at the unison when the woman appeared in the door surrounded by other five persons, among whom Mr. Cloud and M.lle Boadicea, who was pale. The "Mistress" was not very older than Fuu and she was the more beautiful girl that both has never seen, more beautiful even than Emeraude: her blonde hair had braided and picked up in a knot and despite the summer heat her arms had covered by the white lace's dress's sleeves and by the gloves and her legs by light stockings of cotton, in a hand she held a hat of straw and tied up at the other wrist a fan, she seemed gotten out of a book of tales. Fuu gathered her jade' eyes and recognized her.

" Ah-a... the world is really small:" the girl exclaimed " what does have carried you here, Houojii-san?"

" Therefore I am not wrong! I am surprise to see you in this place, Djashem-san"

Fuu answered embarrassed: Djashem-san was the most popular girl of the whole school, she was even known by the students of the other schools, even if this annoyed her not little. Since the first day of high school Eirihin - this was her name - had drawn the attention of everybody not only for her ethereal and diaphanous look or for her results gained in the study or for her great talent for the cello, but above all for something which was her own and which was emanated from all her person for then spread out all around.

" Why do you have stayed been struck dumb Houojii-san? You should know that I don't devour the people."

" Here, I... I... I hope that you won't me to become the joke of the day tomorrow at school!"

She exclaimed trying to defend from any probable joke of bad taste.

" How dare you address in this way..."

" Lets stay Ret, she has not done anything of bad."

With a quick gesture she made calm down the man and she returned to Fuu.

" Do you believe me able of such actions? You disappoint me Houojii Fuu, I thought that you are more reasonable. But don't fear: only if somebody else beyond me has see you that will be known; for what concern me, it don't have any importance with whom you spend your free time: you can throw yourself to sea, it doesn't touch me."

Ferio and Fuu stayed astonished by so much indifference, she was so distant and didn't show any emotion, as if she doesn't belong to that world.

" Miss Mistress! " Miss Leann stormed into room and embraced the girl " Finally you have decided to come here! Bad, you must come before."

" LEANN!!!"

Everybody exclaimed in chorus, but the cook didn't give them attention and addressed to the couple:

" I have listened that you have known about my last newness: it is the triumph of strawberries with mousse of white chocolate, a true deliciousness. If you wish, I could carry you two portions to take away. But how I am foolish, I have not done the introductions: Miss these are Ferio and F..."

" So you would be Ferio. You don't resemble much to your older sister: Emeraude had an exceptional sense of duty."

The girl said lifting the boy's chin with her fan's tip slightly and scrutinizing him with her eyes, which didn't show any emotion. Ferio and Fuu froze: how was possible that Djashem-san knew Princess Emeraude? 

" Why do you be amazed by this? After all if you are here, it is me whom you must thank, even if it is Anahii who..."

" Thanny! " Miss Leann corrected from kitchen" Mistress, you know very well that my Madame want to be called Thanny!"

" … if she hasn't insisted so much, you would have stayed in Sephiro racking your brain for find a way to join the Earth and you would have continued to destroy yourself in crying."

Both wide their eyes staying been struck dumb for some minutes, then one same thought crossed their minds and before they could ask something, the girl answered:

" It is not hard understand why Anahii..."

" THANNY!!"

" ... had done such a thing: she has a visceral passion for this kind of stories, when she has some the free time..."

"THE RARE TIMES SHE HAD SOME."

" ... she spends it watching soap-opera, telenovelas, film about love of the kind of'Gone with the wind' and 'Pretty Woman' and reading the most mawkish romances that have never been written by the human kind" Here her voice became flushed with an imperceptible hue of disgust " when she has known about your situation, she has so much whipped her brother...."

" You would mean ' frustrate,' " Fuu corrected, " nobody is so perverted to whip the own brother!"

" No, whip: Phabien hanged up by his feet and struck with the whips and the scourge and with salt put on the wounds. However he is the pervert, not Anahii."

" T-H-A-N-N-Y!!!!!"

Miss Leann thundered from kitchen, everybody sweat dropped.

" The juice of the story is that at the end we have decided to satisfy her and to allow you to leave Sephiro."

Eirihin finished purring a cup of tea of Ceylon. Few after Miss Leann got out of kitchen with a box and handed it at the two lovers:

" This is for you, the house offers. Aha, Ferio: for the next week I want the answer for that business we have proposed you; I ask it because I am the most impudent of everybody. One last thing guys: I recommend to find a fine calm spot for eat this cake."

Miss Leann concluded with her grin.

At 4:10 PM the couple got out of the place a bit amazed from what they had listened, but above all they wondered why and how Djashem-san has known Princess Emeraude.

" Well, if we want to know the answer at this question tomorrow I could ask to her, ok?" concluded Fuu, but she then exclaimed " Oh My! The other day I have forgotten at your home a CD that Seiji-san had lent me! I must give it back yesterday."

Ferio smiled and suggested:

" We go to take it and we take advantage to eat the cake with calm and then we do the famous walk in Center. Do you want?"

Upon each slice of cake there was a decoration, which remembered a flower made by small slices of strawberries as petals, and in the center a shiny entire strawberry: it made come hunger only looking at it.

Ferio set the two dishes and the glasses of ice tea on the low table in the living room and both sat on the carpet. Fuu had lit the CD reader and the room became full of the sound of a piano.

" In this collection there is too the piece that I will play at the scholastic festival. Tell me what you think about it."

" Tell me when we are listening it."

He answered stealing Fuu's strawberry. She widened her eyes and shouted:

" Give me back that strawberry! N-no!!"

Fuu had an impulse of terror when Ferio pretended to eat the strawberry, but he quickly made her eat it: they looked an instant and they then broke out to laugh.

Finished the cake, the air was full with the notes of the passage that Fuu would have played at the festival. Ferio embraced the young girl and whispered in her ear.

" This music is beautiful, but played by you it will become stupendous. My love…"

Fuu was surprised to don't blush: usually in that situation her cheeks became flushed of red, why then it didn't happen?

Fuu decided to abandon at Ferio's hold and she raised the look to the ceiling: she had not ever noticed the frescos that decorated it; Miss Leann had really a good taste.

" I love you."

" I know it. I love you too."

" Hug me strong, hold me tight to you."

" Why this outburst of affection? Fuu, you haven't ever asked me that."

" I don't know it. I want it and that's enough, I don't know why. And I don't want go out."

" Do you want to stay here?"

" Yes."

Ferio pulled closer Fuu and began to kiss her. The melody was repeated gently as if an elf has charmed the CD reader.

Fuu felt her heart gain an advantage on her conscience while her beloved's kisses became deeper and for an instant she was afraid. Then a thought, a revelation: she realized that this was what she really wanted, it was her hidden desire that came floating, which was what was missing. She let that his touch becomes more intrusive, his caresses challenge the intimate jealousy of her own skin and she exchanged loaded of the same feelings.

Fuu looked the door without breath and opened it.

" Fuu, why you are so la... eh... ethciù... late? You must be home more than half an hour ago!" Kuu scolded from the living room, then added, " It is the moment to keep the promise that you have done me this morning."

" Which promise?"

She wondered smiling. Her sister noticed her smile: that smile was familiar, but it was not the usual smile of her little sister.

" You have promised me that you would have told me everything."

" Everything what?"

" Don't do the naïve: everything what you have done today at the Fairy Park with your boyfriend! C'mon sis, I won't tell it to mama and papa."

Fuu froze: everything? Even what have happened at Ferio's house? No, that was a thing too private and personal to talk about with anybody. Must she lie to her sister? She didn't like the idea at all, but what could she do?

" Oh... we was been at the Fairy Park: we have seen the concerto of beginning month, have gone for a walk in the botanical garden, then the merry-go-rounds and we have left."

" Where do you have gone?"

Kuu asked malicious.

" We have eaten a cake to the Douglas' and then... "

And then she couldn't tell what had happened.

" And then...?"

" And then nothing, only a walk in the Center: I am late because we have not been able to catch the train of the 6:10 PM and I have gone back walking." 

Fuu laid going up the staircases. A revelation thundered the mind of Kuu: that smile... it was the same that their mother often had when she looked at their father. But why did her sister smile in that way?

Fuu stretched upon her bed embracing the pillow and she stared the ceiling and the walls of her room: a printing of ' The Dame of the ermine ', the playbill of ' Romeo& Juliet ', a poster of R.E.M., some photo by her sister during their last holydays in USA and on her desk a photo of her Hikaru and Umi at Tokyo Tower. She turned around on her stomach and tightening the pillow, she thought to what had happened and she wondered where she has taken all that passion: her mother had the warm blood, it is true, but she had the Houojii's cold temper and therefore she didn't understand.

Fuu remembered what once Miss Leann had said about her secret ingredients:

" My secret ingredients are used only to wake up a sleeping side of the people: if inside of himself a man is possessive, they help him to do come out this possessiveness. I put the hand on the fire that you are passionate as your mother, but it is hidden and you must wake up it if you want live happy."

Miss Leann was right: now she was very happier.

And continuing to think about what had been and at what could be her life, Fuu fell asleep.

The next morning Fuu came radiant at school. All her classmates were astonished to see her of excellent mood. Nevertheless the test of contemporary Japanese was not easy.

Before the beginning of the lessons, Umi joined Hikaru and Fuu in their classroom, and when she asked at her friend what had happened Sunday, she obtained as answer a smile.

" Don't worry Umi-chan: it is since this morning that Fuu-chan smiles and doesn't want to explain me why."

" Fuu... it is not that you two..." Umi whispered slyly "… you have understood what I mean..."

" It isn't what you are thinking, Umi-san."

" _What?! But are you stupid? The first time that you could spend some time alone and you do nothing?!"_

" Don't shout so loud! And then since when do you try to imitate my mother?"

" Since when she is my English Literature's teacher, her lessons are so amusing: I often wonder how it is possible that Betsy is your mother."

" Umi-chan why do you call Houojii-sensei by name? She your teacher, isn't she?"

" She prefers to be called Betsy."

Umi and Fuu said together. The bell rang the first lesson and Umi went back in her classroom.

The computer's club members were busy in the realization of the scholastic festival's pamphlets and depliants and Fuu, being the president, was busy in the scanning and in the lettering of both: even the club mates had noticed the strange change of their president.

" Non, Haruko: what do you thing has happened to Houojii-senpai? I don't have sight her ever so radiant."

" I have heard tell that yesterday have sight her with Kisaragi-senpai at the kiosk of the Fairy Park."

" Non sense: Kisaragi-senpai's new girlfriend is Oota-kun of 2-H! I have sight them kissing few far from the field of athletics."

" Yesterday I have seen at Fairy Park that strange-but-so-cool waiter and, for your joy and of the other members of the DSBCW fan club, he was alone!"

" Really?!"

" Ah-a, a little bit bruised but alone."

" Awww... I have wanted to be there for take care of his wound."

" However he could be with..."

" Hey Fuu-san!"

Seiji entered the room carrying a pile of turquoise sheets. All the present girls became salt at the sight of so much beauty. Fuu smiled at her childhood's old friend and did to take the sheets but Seiji set them on the table and he grabbed her by the waist.

" Why you yesterday have escaped?"

" They were waiting me. Please, let me go: we have much job to develop in these days and I don't want to waste time."

Fuu tried to wriggle but he tightened her stronger. She looked at him surprised: Ferio would have become furious as possessive as he was, he would have been able also to do him in pieces; but the thing which amazed her more was the way Seiji looked at her, he had the same look of Ferio when they were alone.

" You and your friends could join us: we would have enjoyed much."

" Ahem... we wanted to be alone."

She was able to free herself from his vice and she went back to her job.

" You know, you yesterday seemed different, you were much... beautiful."

' And say beautiful is few.' Seiji thought between himself. Everybody were struck dumb listening that phrase: Kisaragi-senpai, the most wanted boy of the school, had told to Houojii-senpai, the most antisocial girl of St. Anne's history, that she was very beautiful? Did the World have begun to turn at the contrary?!

" And even today you are more beautiful than the usual, you seem different..."

Fuu didn't move her eyes from her pc's monitor, neither she blushed but she just say:

" Oota-san could become jealous."

Seiji froze at those words and without tell one word he got out of the room.

The members of the club commented with low voice what was happened, anybody had gone to Oota-kun for tell her everything.

Fuu carried on with her job thinking about the preceding day, she had not surprised that Seiji had noticed that she had changed, because it was the truth: just Sunday she had waked up again a sleeping part of herself; not the Knight who fought for a distant world, but the sweet and tender lover who with overwhelming passion was able to give at her beloved all herself.

After all, was she or not Betsy's daughter?

============================ THE END ==========================

And so ends my first faaAAARGH!!!

Insipid end, true? Certainly that Pat-chan (who is a discreet writer) could undertake more. And if she has given more space to me, the super sexy Miss Leann, it would have been better; even, if I had stayed the protagonist, this story would have been a true bomb ;) After all if those two has arrived where they have arrived (I have insisted to add that part, but the crazy one has not wanted to listen me) it is all my deserve and of my secret ingredients.

The title of the chapter is the name of the cake, which I have used for the purpose, the song that I sang to the Douglas' is " L'ultimo bacio " (the last kiss) by Carmen Consoli, one of the few Italian singer whom worth something, while the passage of Chopin that does as background at the chapter is " Nocturne in E-flat major, op. 9 no. 2 " and if you have the possibility to listen to them, do it!

Don't worry for Pat-chan, she at the moment is closed in the bathroom^ _^

And would whoever be closed in the bathroom?! Leann, this is my space! How do you have dared steal it?! I remember you that I am your creator and that you owe me respect!

Apologize her, I should give her some sedatives but I am not still going to do the recipe. And now thing could tell? She has told all! 

Well, my second fan fic " My daughter etc..." is still it stops to the second chapter, I suggest to read it if you want to know better Betsy, co-protagonist with Fuu and Ferio.

I thank those - well, really few - whom have supported me in this project,

References to facts or real people are purely casual and for whoever wants to write me, my email is: [patachan83@hotmail.com][1]

Pat-chan

And Miss Leann!

Guys, how will you do without me? T_T 

Shut up!! Apologize her, she is too much exhibitionist...

NO! I REBEL AT THIS INAUSPICIOUS DESTINY! IT COULDN'T PUT AWAY A REFINED, MARVELOUS AND TO TELL THE TRUTH SO MUCH BEAUTIFULL WOMAN AS ME!

WHY, WHY DON'T I APPEAR ALSO IN "MY DAUGHTER IS MARRYING A PRINCE FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD"?! THIS IS CALLED DISCRIMINATION... SES... RAC... WELL, I DON'T KNOW OF WHICH KIND, BUT IT IS DISCRIMINATION!!!

I, FOUNDER OF...MMHPFH...! 

Forgive her T_T

Good-bye and thanks!

Pat-chan

(This time IT is really the end)

   [1]: mailto:patachan83@hotmail.com



End file.
